Ara, my Natsuki can sing
by Addicted Nymphomanic
Summary: Well, Natsuki takes Shizuru out because she wants to do something for her, it involves a guitar and love song. You know you want to read it. Oneshot!


Authors Notes: I **do not** own the characters in Mai Hime.  
* Hope you like it.  
*I wrote this while thinking about something I'd do for someone I love.  
*This means that she is singing the song: #

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night that Shizuru and Natsuki gazed upon was sparkling with twinkling stars and the moon that shone ever so brightly, the emerald eyed girl had brought Shizuru out for a walk for a reason that was so important that she couldn't keep it inside anymore. They came upon a park bench and sat quietly, neither of them without a word. Natsuki carefully removed her guitar from its case.

She didn't want to say more than she already knew but ever since she had fallen in love with Shizuru, she didn't know how to express her love without words. The bluenette said instantly, "I wanted to play a song for you, it's called yellow and I want to dedicate it to _**you**_ and _**only you**_ and you'll know why in a minute."

Shizuru smiled warmly, "Ara, _my_ Natsuki-chan can sing?" the bluenette nodded and thought about the many times she had tried to control her blush but it was no use, against the honey blonde. It wasn't what she said that made the heat rinse to the girl's cheeks, it was the way she said it. She began strumming the chords precisely, her eyes stayed laid towards her guitar.

**#**Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do, Yeah they were all yellow,  
I came along, I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do, And it was called yellow  
So then I took my turn, Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow**#**

Her eyes went from her guitar to meet the crimson eyed beauty, then to the stars above them. Shizuru never knew that Natsuki could sing till this moment, she was happy that _maybe_ she was the _first_ person to hear the bluenette sing.

**#**Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful, D'you know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so**#**

Shizuru smiled yet at the same time she blushed deeply, whispering the words out slowly, yet powerfully that the bluenette caught her thinking of their time together and what they meant to each other. "I love you, Na-tsu-ki."

**#**I swam across, I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do, Cause you were all yellow  
I drew a line, I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do, And it was all yellow**# **

**#**Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful, D'you know for you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry**# **

She didn't notice the tears in her eyes, she was trying to wipe them away but they kept coming like rain from clouds, she tried hard to keep them inside but when she thought to herself; hear I am Shizuru Fujino crying about _my_ girl-friend playing a song to me, this girl _**is**_ everything to me. Natsuki's train of thought hit her while she played; I've never seen her, this emotional whenever we are together, no matter what situation we are she never cries.

**#**Its true...look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you  
look how they shine, look at the stars look how they shine for you**#**

Natsuki smiled at the end, "Now, shall we get going home?" she replaced her guitar in the case, Shizuru nodded before sharing a sweet and soft kiss with her girl-friend. "Ara, my Natsuki can sing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Please review and I know it's short but I just wanted to add it.

by Dark-Moon-Enid or Sam.


End file.
